1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information display device mounted in a vehicle including a detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-106326 (JP 2015-106326 A) described an information display device. This device displays a risk image representing the risk of an obstacle approaching a vehicle on a display. Specifically, this device displays a risk image according to the risk outside a vehicle object corresponding to a vehicle in plan view. The risk image is displayed so as to project in an outward direction from the vehicle object. The risk image expresses risk with the size of an image. For this reason, the larger the risk image, the higher the risk.